Perdu - Moji&Yuki8
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: Tu connais ma vie, tu connais mes parents... Mais sais-tu ce que je ressens ?


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

**Couple:** Harry / Draco, Scorpius/Teddy.

**Rating:** K.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le concours du fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"** et n'a malheureusement pas été retenu lors du choix final, où il était en compétition avec pas moins de 14 autres OS (seuls 5 textes ont été retenus). Moji et Yuki, les auteurs, ont gentiment accepté que nous publions son OS (leurs comptes : www . fanfiction u / 1208461 / moji _et_ www . fanfiction u / 1244803 / yukiii8 (pensez à retirer les espaces !)). Vous les retrouverez aussi dans nos favoris ! Merci encore pour leur participation et cette jolie histoire toute en douceur, en dépit de son thème...

* * *

Perdu

Dear Teddy,

Tu connais ma vie, tu connais mes parents, mais sais- tu ce que je ressens ?

Encore une semaine de passée sans que je n'aie pu te voir, moi isolé à Poudlard et toi en vadrouille quelque part. Les cours se passent bien, ne t'en fais pas, je suis en train de battre le record de points d'attrapeur de Papa et Père est fier que ce soit chez Serpentard. Mais si je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est pour te parler encore d'_eux, _les parents. Je les ais croisés au détour d'un couloir collé serré l'un contre l'autre, sans pudeur pour des professeurs. Je sais très bien qu'à force je devrais y être habitué, tu vas me dire que c'est dérisoire, après 16 ans de vie commune, que je n'assume pas de les voir autant amoureux. Mais comprends-moi, c'est difficile d'assumer leur couple tellement différent, quand je vois Marraine et Parrain dans la même situation, à s'embrasser au cinéma, ce tenir la main dans la rue. Eux, on ne les dévisage pas. Je sais que nous avons déjà eu cette discussion cet été mais depuis plein de choses se sont passées.

J'ai eu ce matin une altercation avec la guenon Parkinson. Elle n'a pas hésité à les insulter devant moi par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu fin août. Cette situation me pèse… Si avant cet été, je n'ai jamais pris leur défense, aujourd'hui garder le silence m'a été impossible. L'entendre dire que c'était une tare, que leurs sentiments sont inhumains, que les homosexuels ne devraient jamais voir le jour, qu'ils ne devraient n'avoir aucun droit, pire que les créatures magiques à l'époque du Lord Noir, m'a mis dans une telle colère que je m'en suis pris à elle magiquement. Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour elle, notre oncle est intervenu à temps. Cet altercation m'a valu un entretien avec oncle Sevy, il voulait savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que je les défende seulement maintenant, car tu le sais bien, ma relation avec les parents est un peu tendue. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

Cette discussion m'a fait me souvenir qu'au dernier repas de famille j'étais le premier à leur cracher dessus. Me rappeler les mots de Père me rend honteux. Te souviens-tu de comment j'ai traité les parents ? De ce que je leur ai dis ? De ce mot ?

Lors du repas, Papa gloussait à une remarque de Père, comme une midinette. Ma réaction, que je trouve exagérée aujourd'hui, a été de les insulter, ces mots qui leur ont fait du mal. Je leur avais dit qu'ils me faisaient honte, que je n'en pouvais plus. Je leur ai reproché leur manque de pudeur vis-à-vis du regard des autres, j'ai osé les traiter de tafioles. Et les mots de Père, qui étaient justifiés, que je leur devais le respect car ce sont mes parents, que les personnes qui devraient avoir honte, c'étaient eux, de mon comportement, que je gâchais tous nos moments ensembles. Mais je les aime, Teddy, et je leur ai encore fait mal. Ce jour-là, tu m'as rejoint sur le banc près du peuplier. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, je t'ai répondu que je trouvais ça contre-nature. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'en parlais avec toi et pourquoi ma réaction n'était pas la même envers toi que celle que j'ai avec les parents. Tu m'as aussi ouvert les yeux sur leur bataille pour se faire accepter et que la seule barrière était moi et que c'était d'autant plus douloureux que ça venait de leur fils. Tu m'as fait comprendre qu'ils m'aimaient, qu'ils étaient près à tout pour moi. Enfin, tu m'avais reposé la question : pourquoi j'étais comme ça. La réponse, je l'ai enfin trouvée. Mes réactions n'étaient pas contre eux, mais plutôt parce que je ne m'assumais pas moi-même. Des souvenirs comme ça, j'en suis rempli, de tous ces moments que j'ai vécus avec eux.

Comme tu l'as lu plus haut, je ne m'assumais pas moi-même. Je me posais la question, suis-je normal ? Pourquoi avoir ces sentiments envers un homme ? Est-ce parce que mes parents sont homosexuels que je le suis aussi ? Si j'avais vécu dans une famille hétérosexuelle, aurais-je la même attirance ? Devenons –nous homosexuel par choix, par obligation ou par éducation ? Ce sont toutes les questions que je me posais et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de vous en faire part.

Je revois cette après-midi shopping… Avec les parents nous sommes rentrés dans un magasin de vêtements, qui ce jour-là était rempli d'élèves de Poudlard. Je réentends la phrase qu'il a dit, je me rappel des moqueries, je revois les regards… Il avait crié mot pour mot : « Hé chéri ! C'est parfait pour ton petit cul ! » tout en brandissant un boxer vert Serpentard. Sous les regards des autres j'ai hurlé : «Putain Père ! Tu ne peux pas te la fermer, tu me fous la honte » puis j'avais quitté le magasin en claquant la porte. Alors que maintenant, j'aimerais faire la même chose avec l'homme que j'aime, brandir un tee-shirt rouge et lui dire qu'il serait sexy avec.

Quand je repense à tous les moments forts de leur vie que j'ai gâché avec mon homophobie de merde ! D'avoir fait pleurer Papa le jour de son anniversaire… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, de ses larmes de joies qu'il a eues a cause du cadeau de Père, de leur tendre baiser en plein restaurant, de ma réaction puérile… Il n'y a qu'un enfant de trois ans qui jetterais sa serviette, ses couverts et sa chaise pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Quand tu es venu me raisonner, que je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter, que je t'ai envoyé paitre et que tu m'avais dit que je n'étais qu'un sale gamin capricieux qui ne pensait qu'à lui et qui ne méritait pas ce qu'il avait, et qu'enfin j'ai osé te répondre que je préférais les voir mort qu'à côté de moi, la gifle que tu m'as donnée était bien méritée. Tu m'as tiré le bras jusqu'à la table. J'ai bien vu que les larmes de Papa n'étaient plus joyeuses mais remplies de tristesse, ainsi que les regards déçus de tonton Sisi, Sevy et grand-père et de tous les autres présents ce soir-là. Je me suis senti misérable et me suis mis a leur place en imaginant mon enfant traiter l'homme que j'aime comme moi je les traite.

S'en est suivi un froid entre nous, entre moi et les parents. Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés sans que nous n'ayons échangé un mot ou un geste tendre. Ce furent des moments difficiles malgré tout pour moi, car même si je suis injuste envers les parents, j'avais malgré tout besoin d'eux, de leurs gestes tendres et de leur amour à mon égard.

Depuis le début de cette lettre, si je peux me dévoiler à toi, c'est parce que je connais tout de toi. Je sais que tu ne te moqueras pas, que tu me comprendras. Je connais ta gentillesse, rien qu'en te voyant agir avec Aldus depuis sa naissance. Ton côté malicieux que je vois dans tes yeux chaque fois que Fred et George sont présents, ce regard rempli de tristesse à l'anniversaire de la mort de tes parents, ce sourire plein de joie avec tes fossettes qui apparaissent quand je te propose une partie de Quidditch. Ta joie de vivre, ta capacité à accepter les gens tels qu'ils sont, le fait que tu prennes le temps d'écouter et de comprendre, tout ce qui fait Toi, ce qui me pousse à te faire confiance et à t'aimer plus que comme un simple frère.

Oui, je viens de te l'avouer. Ce qui m'a tant effrayé, ce sont les sentiments que j'ai envers toi. C'est risible de dire que moi, l'enfant hypocrite et homophobe, qui ne supporté pas la relation de ses pères, ressent aujourd'hui de l'amour pour un homme. L'enfant qui autrefois t'idolâtrait, au jeune homme amoureux, il n'y a qu'un pas.

Moi, je ne veux plus vivre une sortie cinéma où je marche cinq mètres derrière un couple amoureux parce que ce sont des hommes, faire comme si je ne les connaissais pas. Faire vivre cette phrase véridique « si tu t'éloignes d'eux, tu t'éloignes aussi de moi ». Alors que ce que je veux maintenant, c'est pouvoir tenir ta main et marcher fièrement a tes côtés et aux côtés des parents sans aucune gène. De montrer au monde et à mes proches que je suis heureux d'avoir des parents hors-norme et d'assumer ma différence au bras de mon petit ami, si tu le veux.

Je ne te force à rien, tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut pour y réfléchir. Sache maintenant que j'ai mûri, que je comprends l'amour et les gestes tendres que Papa et Père échangent car maintenant j'ai compris que c'était la même chose que je veux vivre avec toi.

Tendrement,

Scorpius.

**OoO**

La lettre finie, le jeune homme se dirige à l'endroit où se repose sa chouette, en espérant que celle-ci trouvera le destinataire au plus vite et que Teddy répondra à son amour. Une fois cela fait, en se rendant au cachot, il croise les professeurs Potter Malfoy qui lui demandent de les suivre dans leur appartement. Une fois installé dans leur salon, leur masque tombe, Harry s'installe au côté de Scorpius pour le prendre dans ces bras, c'est en sentant des larmes couler dans son cou, que le jeune homme comprend qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Drago regarde Scorpius dans les yeux, des yeux remplis de tristesse et lui explique ce qu'il s'est produit.

"Nous venons d'avoir des nouvelles de Teddy."

A ce moment-là, il était loin de se douter de ce qui allait suivre.

"Comme tu le sais, Teddy est un Auror, ce soir après avoir rempli une mission et arrêté un criminel, lui et ses collègue ont décidé de fêter cela. Les mots sont durs à dire et à entendre, mais en sortant de cette soirée, il a été agressé à coup de batte de base-ball… Il a été retrouvé devant le ministère de la magie avec gravé sur son torse « Sale Pédé »…

- … Mais comment il va ? On va allez le voir ?! Il... est-ce que…"

Les pleurs d'Harry s'accentuent et ses bras se resserrent autours du corps de son fils. Au même moment où Drago finit sa phrase, la chouette ramène la lettre à Scorpius, puisqu'il n'a pas pu trouver son destinataire.

"Tu ne pourras plus le voir sauf pour lui dire adieu."

Drago prend à son tour son fils dans ces bras, son fils en pleurs, qui crie sa douleur. Harry de son côté récupère la lettre que lui tend la chouette et l'ouvre pour la lire.

**FIN**


End file.
